Cagney and Lacey go horse riding
by littleh121
Summary: Chris and Mary Beth have a trip to Judge Buck Weston's ranch to see H Alex and their friends.
1. Traveling to the Ranch

**Title of story Cagney and Lacey go horse riding.**

I do not own Cagney and Lacey characters I have written this story for other fans to enjoy.

Please feel free to let me know what you think of my story.

I all so had help writing this story because of my dyslexia I had help with my other stories

Cagney and Lacey living in the UK

Cagney and Lacey go to court.

Cagney and Lacey take a trip to the uk.

**Monday the 3rd of June 2011. The time is 9am**

**All is at peace in the Lacey Cagney Newt and Hall family H is getting on with her life and hasn't had any problems with Max Evens.**

**Mary Beth and Chris are on their way to Judge Buck Weston's ranch to see how their two adopted family members are doing on their horse riding holiday with their friends Joe Hope and Twinkle Wilson. **

**But here was one unwelcome tagalong that had followed them it was Lisa penny that still has grunge against Twinkle H Alex and Joe.**

**Mary Beth.**

"What you up to Chris?"

**Chris.**

"Chekiang my emails Mary Beth my dear."

"There's one from H and Alex."

**Unknown to them both after the email was sent a couple of days later Twinkle Wilson had passed away H Twinkle Alex and Joe horses was spooked by Lisa twinkle's horse had bucked her off and she had died of her injuries.**

**Lisa all so locked Alex H and Joe in run-down barn all night.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Turning Chris's laptop so she could see the email and the photo on the screen.)

"Wow! Just look at them all they look their having fun."

"I'm not sure about climb up on to one of them Chris?"

**Chris.**

"Well if the young's can climb up on one of them then we can."

"Don't worry Mary Beth they look pretty safe."

**Mary Beth.**

"What else do H and Alex have to say?"

**Chris.**

"Happy birthday Chris sorry it's a bit late."

"Hope you will enjoy your horse ridding classes."

"See you and Mary Beth soon love from H and Alex."

**Mary Beth.**

"We nearly there Chris."

**There was a big sign saying welcome to Blue Sky Ranch in bright blue written Buck Weston's ranch is based in France **


	2. Arraving at the ranch

**H Alex and Joe were talking about what to do or not to say. **

**They still very upset and in shock too about what happed.**

**Joe.**

"I don't think it's a good idea if we say anything to Chris or Mary Beth."

"When they get here."

**H.**

"We don't want spoil their time there."

"Especial they help us a lot they need this break more than we do?"

"We don't want Mary Beth going all over protective over me or you Alex"

**Alex.**

"I agree with you Chick and you too Joe."

**Joe.**

"Good good heads up their here."

"Let try and not let on that anything as happed!"

**Chris and Mary Beth were collated from the train station by Buck Weston's sister Ruby.**

**Ruby she's the ranch's vicar doctor and cook and bottle washer.**

**Joe H and Alex were waiting for them on the patio front.**

**H.**

"Evening ladies let me take your bags for y're."

**Mary Beth.**

"Well thank you."

"You truly are turning to a real cowgirl H."

**H.**

"Well thank you.

**Chris.**

"Turn around so I can have a look at you?"

"Alex look at you in your cowboy outfit."

**Alex.**

"Well thank you."

"Chris would you and Mary Beth Like a drink?"

**Chris and Mary Beth both answered at the same time.**

**Mary Beth and Chris are sitting around a table that Buck had set for tea.**

**Ruby.**

(Shouting H Alex and Joe.)

"Alex H Joe Com'on tea ready."

"Don't forget to wash your hands."

**Mary Beth.**

"Something smells really good Ruby."

**Ruby.**

"I hope you like chicken stow?"

**Everyone was sat around the table now apart from Alex Joe and H they were sat on the patio's steps.**

**Alex had brought Chris's and Mary Beth's drinks to them.**

**Buck also followed with his chicken stow.**

**Everybody had started to eat.**

**It's now 7pm.**

**Joe.**

(Passing a note to H.)

"May we be excused? Buck."

**Buck.**

"You may be excused."

**Joe H and Alex all got up from where they were sitting and putting their untouched chicken stow on to the table.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Looking surprised that they haven't eaten anything.)

"You feeling alright Sugar H."

"You haven't eaten anything? "

**H.**

"No I'm not that hungry Mary Beth never is Alex."

**Joe.**

" H! Com'on"

"We need to get some sleep."

"We need to be up and ready to go in the morning."

**Mary Beth.**

"Come here and give me a big hug good night."

"You too Alex."

**Alex.**

(Hugging Mary Beth and then he turned to Chris and given her a hug too.)

"Night Mary Beth."

"Good Night Chris."

**Chris.**

"Good Night Alex love."

**H.**

(Hugging Chris and kissed her on the cheek and then she turned to Mary Beth and given her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.)

"Good night Chris."

"Night Mary Beth.

**Mary Beth.**

"Good Night sweetie sees you all in the moring."

**Chris.**

(Doing her nonsense hard cop routine.)

"Buck! Something as happed please tells us."

**Mary Beth.**

(Looking worried and you could tell she wanted answers the face she was pulling.)

"Buck something as happed."

"Please tell us we may able to help?"

**Buck.**

"Alright I'll tell you."

"You not going to like it Mary Beth."

**Buck had started tell Chris and Mary Beth what happed to Twinkle and that Joe H and Alex didn't want to spoil their holiday.**


	3. Chris and Mary Beth's Riding classes

**Joe H and Alex Had a plan to camp out and to see if they could catch Lisa Penny back at the old rundown barn and confront her.**

**It's 6am on cold but sunny morning on the Tuesday the 4th of June 2011.**

**Alex H and Joe had got up early to see to the animals and get Chris and Mary Beth's horses ready.**

**Ruby.**

"Moring ladies did you sleep alright last night."

**Mary Beth.**

"We slept ok but I'm worried about the kids."

**Ruby.**

(Trying to reassure Mary Beth.)

"Don't worry about the kids they fine."

"We had a cowboy burial for Twinkle and they handle that pretty well."

**Mary Beth.**

"I know but I do worry about H and Alex they been throw a lot."

**Chris.**

"Don't worry Mary Beth If they want to talk then they will come to us."

"Well all I can say Mary Beth my love is to saddle up."

**Alex and H had arrived with Chris and Mary Beth horses.**

**Ruby.**

"I would like you to meet two of my fine horses Billy and Sandy."

"I will be your Guide for the day."

**Mary Beth.**

(Standing near Sandy and looking at her.)

"You sure they safe."

**H.**

"Moring Mary Beth moring Chris."

"They are completely safe Mary Beth."

**Mary Beth.**

"Morning H morning Alex."

**Alex.**

"They the right horses for you they don't go to fast."

**Chris.**

"I trust you both."

"Will we be seeing you two later on this evening?"

**Alex.**

"Sorry Chris sorry Mary Beth you want be seeing us this evening."

"We camping out tonight and we need to see to some unfinished business."

**H.**

"Hope you have a lovely time you to we'll see you tomorrow morning."

**Mary Beth.**

"If you need us you know where we are darlings."

**Chris.**

"You make sure you wrap up really good tonight."

"The weather man said it going to be a cold night."

**Alex.**

"We will do Chris enjoy your ride.

"Later."

**Both H and Alex rode off to fined Joe it's going to be a long night for them because they going to wait up all night to see if Lisa will come back to the scene were Alex H and Joe spent the night in the rundown barn.**

**Ruby had help Mary Beth and Chris on to their horses rode down to the indoor arena where they will be learning to ride It went be long to it will be Wednesday the 5th of June 2011.**


	4. The end of the waiting game

**Joe H and Alex have been up since 6am yesterday morning and now it Wednesday the 5th of June 2011 the time is now 8am. The sun starting to come up and there was still no sign of Lisa Penny.**

**Joe.**

(Attending to the camp fire.)

"Told you she wouldn't turn up here."

**Alex.**

"Yeah your right!"

"What! The Hell!! Was that?"

**H.**

(Moving her torch about and laughing at Alex.)

"Don't panic it's only a wild cat."

**Joe.**

"He's harmless they call him Bob."

**Unaware that it wasn't bob the wild cat but his sister Jane who's not that friendly to words humans and she had all ready taken a chunk out of H's arm and the wound has got infected and a Chunk out of Alex's hand when it was night time.**

**Alex.**

(Looking at his hand then turning to look at H who was burning up you could see the sweat falling of her cheeks.)

"H you alright "

**Joe.**

(Looking worried and looking at Alex's hand and then at H.)

"Oh I forgot to tell you that Jane."

"The other wild cat she doesn't like humans that much."

**Alex.**

(Now sitting next to H and he had put his hand on H's forehead checking her temperature.)

"H you burning up and let me look at your arm for you "

**H.**

"Lisa She been here we need to get going if."

**H before she had the chance to finish her sentence of she collapsed.**

**Joe had helped Alex to lift H on to her horse Beeswax to ride back to the house H was still out of it when they got back home Ruby was waiting for them because Joe radio Ruby to tell her what happed to H and Alex.**

**Time dose fly by when you are out in the countryside even you're on the lookout for someone. **

**Now back at the house Ruby was getting thing ready to attend to H's and Alex's bites and scratches.**

**Joe .**

" Ruby Ruby we back."

" Please help her please!"

**Ruby.**

( Wheeling a wheel chair to the side door.)

" Alex will you help Joe with H and sit her in this wheel chair please."

**Alex.**

" Will she be alright."

**H.**

( Coming round a bit now.)

" Hue what! Where I'm I."

" ouch! my arm."

**Ruby.**

"You where biten by one of our wild cats last night."

"Your wound had got infected and you burning up."

"That why you collapsed."

**Joe.**

"Alex she ok and she come round too and she going to be alright."

"You hear me."

**H.**

(Now sitting up in bed with a drip in her good arm that was pumping antibiotics into her a fan was blowing her face to cool her down.)

"Joe he want answer he fast asleep."

**Ruby. **

" Joe you look like you could do with some sleep."

" I order you straight to bed."

**Joe.**

"But!"

**Ruby.**

"Now buts Mr Doctor's orders now straight to bed."

**Ruby left Alex Joe and H to get some rest in the medical wing of the house hopefully H's tempter will be back to normal.**

**Unknown to H Alex and Joe that Lisa had let a little note for them.**


	5. The heated arrgment with Lisa Penny

**Thursday the 6****th**** of June 2011 it in the 3pm in the afternoon Alex and H are walking out of the medical wing back into their bedrooms to change into some clean clothes.**

**They notice that Joe wasn't there but there were two notes one from Joe and one from Lisa.**

**H.**

(Looking at the notes.)

"Alex we haven't got time to get change"

"We need to go now!!"

**Alex.**

(He knows the look on H and the tune of her voice.)

"We have got time to lose lets go."

**Both had ran passed Chris and Mary Beth has they came out of their bedroom doors.**

**Their horse Bee wax and Trigger.**

**Mary Beth.**

"Wow slowdown where the fire."

**Alex.**

(Shouting sorry as he ran passed.)

"Sorry Mary Beth."

**Chris managed to get to the patio to try and ask H what going on.**

**Chris.**

"H what happening you two seem to be in a hurry?"

**H.**

(Climbing on to Beeswax who had no saddle on her back.)

"Chris your right about safety in number.

**Chris.**

(Looking worried then Alex Came rushing by her.)

Alex H tell me what's going on?"

"Please!"

**Alex.**

(Climbing on to the Beewax behind H.)

"Sorry Chris we can't stop but this will tell you everything."

**H.**

"Chris if you need us will be down at the meadow near the run down barn."

"See you later on."

**Chris.**

"Take care you two."

**Alex and H both said that they will be carful and they had trotted of f to fined Joe.**

**Ruby and Mary Beth joined Chris on the patio Chris started to tell them about the note that Alex thrown at her.**

**By the time H and Alex had arrived at the meadow it was 5pm Joe was there and you guessed it Miss Lisa Penny.**

**Lisa.**

"Just look who just rolled' up twiddle Dee and twiddle Dum.

**Joe.**

"Glad! To see you two."

**H.**

(Looking really happy to see Joe.)

"Same here mate. "

"So what you doing here then Lisa?"

**Alex.**

"**So Lisa what the hell! Are you doing here?"**

**Ruby Chris and Mary Beth had arrived but this time in a wagon they could hear what was going on but didn't want to interfere with the argument.**

**Lisa.**

"I want to say sorry for locking you up in that old rundown barn."

**Alex.**

(Getting madder and madder.)

"So you said you sorry for that but not for making Twinkle."

**Lisa.**

**(Bursting to tears.)**

"I didn't mean for her to be bucked off her horse."

**Joe.**

"I think its best all round that you should go home."

**Lisa.**

"H please talk to me H!!"

**H.**

(Turning around to face Lisa.)

"I do believe you but you should go home."

**Lisa when the way she came Joe he said that he'll ride back with Beewax.**

**Alex and H rode back in the wagon but didn't say a word to each other never to Chris or Mary Beth. Back to the house.**


	6. Leanding a ear and a shoulder to cry on

**Wednesday the 7****th**** of June 2011.**

**Mary Beth could hear footsteps creeping down the two steps that lead to the living room area.**

**It's only 7 am in the morning Mary Beth Christine and Ruby all thought that the kids will have a laying this moring .**

**Mary Beth Now dressed and now in the living room.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Talking softly.)

"H what you doing up at this time."

**H.**

(Turning to face Mary Beth H was sat on the sofa she had been crying.)

"Mary Beth you made me jump out of my skin."

**Mary Beth. **

(Now sitting near H with her arm around her and still talking softly.)

"Do you want to talk about it?

**H.**

(Bursting to tears now and holding her hand to her face.)

"All of this it's all my fault! Mary Beth."

**Mary Beth.**

"None of this your fault sweetie."

**H.**

"It is and I know Joe blames me for what has happed."

"So why does feel like it is!"

**Mary Beth.**

(Holding H close and cradling her.)

"You just Feeling like this because you're grieving."

**H.**

"Mary Beth maybe your right but it just hurts inside."

**Mary Beth.**

(Now holding H tighter and calming her.)

"You be fine just part of the grieving presses.

"Like I said it's not your fault."

**Now its 12pm time dose really flies. **

**You can hear Ruby and Joe talking in the medical wing and having the same talk H and Mary Beth are having. **

**Now in the medical wing of the house where Ruby and Joe are.**

**Ruby. **

(Now passing Joe a packet of plasters to pop into the first aid box and talking softly.)

"Do you want to talk about it?

**Joe.**

(Turning away like most lads doesn't like to show that they are crying.)

"It's my entire fault."

**Ruby.**

"No it's not your fault."

**Joe.**

"It is and I know H blames me for what has happed."

"So why does it feel like it is then!"

**Ruby.**

(Helping Joe to fill the water bottles up.)

"You just Feeling like this because you're grieving."

**Joe.**

Maybe your right but it just hurts so much you know."

**Ruby.**

(Now with her hand on Joe's shoulder and trying to calm him.)

"You be fine just part of the grieving presses."

**Even Christine and Alex had the same talk as everyone else did.**

**Chris and Mary Beth and the Kids decided that they will have a quiet afternoon.**

**Tomorrow the kids will show Mary Beth and Chris what they have been doing when they have been on the ranch they even picked up on how to be a horse whisperer too.**

**Tomorrow is another day but they haven't told Mary Beth or Chris about Gem.**


	7. The last day and night at the ranch

**Thursday the 8****th**** of June 2011 on a sunny day everyone was up and ready to and its 11am now.**

**All horses saddled up and ready to go even Chris and Mary Beth are enjoying their self's.**

**Chris.**

(Waving to H to come and sit down next to her at the table and had given her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.)

"Moring H."

"How you feeling this moring?"

**H.**

(Sitting down near and had given Chris a hug and a kiss on the cheek.)

"Moring Chris."

"I'm doing ok thank you."

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was also sitting at the table she gave H a hug and handed her a mug of coffee.)

"Moring Sleepy head."

"How you this moring H my love?"

**H.**

"I'm doing ok thank you Mary Beth."

**Alex.**

"Good moring H you three ready to go."

**H.**

"We are partner."

**Every was waiting for Mary Beth Chris and H to climb on to their horses.**

**They was heading down to where the chickens and pigs pens are Alex H and Joe was going to show Chris and Mary Beth how to round up the pigs and how they learned and to show them the stream were Gem's resting place is.**

**Now down at the pigs and chickens pens Chris Mary Beth and Ruby has gotten off their horse.**

**Alex H and Joe also had climbed off their horses.**

**Ruby.**

"So ladies our young cowboys are going to show you."

"How to round up pigs and chickens."

**Alex H and Joe started to try and round up the pigs first but H had fallen into some pig muck and she smelled treble. **

**Joe.**

(Laughing at H who looked a right mess.)

"You really do smell bad H."

**Alex.**

(Not laughing at all but trying to keep a straight face.)

"You need a hand H?"

**H. **

(Trying to get up you could see she had a mischievous smile across her face.)

"Yeah I do!"

**Alex.**

(Now also covered in pig muck but laughing.)

"What a right per we are."

**Joe.**

(Now sitting on the fence and laughing at both of them.)

"Hay you to small really bad."

"Why! You are looking at me in that way?"

**Alex.**

(Looking at H and winking at her both had a mischievous smile across their faces. Now holding a lump of pig muck in one of his hands.)

"Well aren't you going to us a hand then?

**Joe.**

"Come here then I can't reach up from over there."

**H.**

"Well thank you."

**Alex.**

"Rubbing the lump of pig muck into Joe's cheek.)

"Thank you Joe and here you go"

"A nice lump of pig muck."

**H.**

(Still laughing.)

"Joe I told you a bit of mud will do wonders for your skin."

"Darling."

**Now Alex H and Joe were covered in pig muck and have climbed out of the pig pen.**

**They were still laughing their heads off.**

**Ruby.**

"You three could do with have a shower and a change of clothes."

"Well it's good to see all of you having a good time."

**Mary Beth.**

(Holding her nose and laughing at the state H Joe and Alex were in.)

"I think Ruby is right you do need a shower."

**Chris.**

(Laughing and standing well back.)

"I love your new look H."

"Pig muck so suits you."

**H.**

(Looking at her clothes and having a sniff at her top then laughing agene.)

"Ruby right we could get change and have a shower too."

"We'll see you later on Chris and Mary Beth."

**Alex.**

"Sorry we can't stop and finish giving you a tour of the ranch."

"See you later on back at the house.

**Ruby carried on giving Mary Beth and Chris a tour around the ranch.**

**In the mean time back at the house H Alex and Joe were getting changed out of their smelly clothes. It want be long before it another day.**


	8. Traveling back home

**Friday the 8****th**** of June 2011 the time is 4pm.**

**Alex H and Joe are packed and ready to go home even they haven't been up that long because they have all got a really bad hang over from the night before.**

**Mary Beth and Chris were waiting for them in the min bus.**

**Ruby.**

"Nice of you to join us."

**Joe.**

"Auntie Ruby have you got any aspirin."

"I could have please I have got one hell of a headache."

**Ruby.**

(Passing Joe a bottle of water and two aspirins.)

"There you go."

"Looks like H and Alex are already gone to get into the min bus."

**Joe.**

"I said my good byes to all of them before I can in here to you."

"I decided that want to stay."

"If that's ok with you?"

**Ruby.**

"That fine with me Joe my love and dose H and Alex know?"

**Joe.**

(Giving Ruby a hug.)

"They do know and I know."

"I need to be near family at this time."

**Now in the min bus on their way home Mary Beth and Chris where passing H and Alex a bottle of water and H was sat next to Mary Beth.**

**Chris was sat Alex.**

**Chris.**

(Putting her arm around Alex.)

"You all right Alex?"

**Alex.**

(Now in tears.)

"I'll be ok Chris I'm just really upset about."

"Leaving Joe behind."

"H she lost two friends Twinkle and Gem."

**Chris. **

(Peeping over the headrest at H and Mary Beth.)

"Don't worry about H we here for her."

"We here for you too."

**Mary Beth.**

(Turning around and now peeping over the headrest at Chris and Alex.)

"How are you two doing at the back there?"

**Chris.**

"We alright Mary Beth someone still a bit upset."

**Mary Beth.**

"Chris will get them throw this."

"They been throw the worst of it"

**Chris.**

"Mary Beth!"

"Looks like someone could do with your help?"

**Mary Beth had turned round and had passed H a bag just in case she going to be sick.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Brushing H's hair out from front of her face and talking softly.)

"H my love you look dreadful!"

"You not going to be sick are you?"

**H.**

(Looking at Mary Beth and given her a half smile)

"No ma'am I'm fine."

**Mary Beth.**

(Putting her arm around H.)

"You sure you ok?"

**H.**

(Now crying and had cried out in pain because she's still in pain from falling into the pig pen the day before.)

"Mary Beth have you got any painkillers handy?"

**Mary Beth.**

"One bottle of water and some aspirin for you."

**H.**

(Having a moth full of water before answering Mary Beth and still crying.

"Thank you Mary Beth."

"I hope we didn't spoil yours and Chris's holiday?

"I really miss Gem and Twinkle so much."

**Mary Beth.**

(Now holing H and she had moved H's head so it was resting on her shoulder.)

"Sh now we all here for you and no you didn't spoil our holiday"

"Now close your eyes and get some sleep."

**Mary Beth.**

(Now talking to Alex.)

"You too Alex you need some sleep too."

**Chris.**

"Hay Mary Beth there's no need to tell Alex."

"He's a sleep."

**Mary Beth.**

"Good."

"Chris we want belong till we back at home."

**It want be long before they are back at home and in their own beds at Summer Set Rise College.**

**The end.**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think.**


End file.
